


For Science

by Xpouii



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hemipenis, M/M, Reptile anatomy, Rough Sex, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpouii/pseuds/Xpouii
Summary: Remus is a scientifically fascinating individual, and sometimes curiosity gets the best of Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> An accumulation of my Tentacletober Intrulogical entries! I'll also be continuing/finishing the story from here.

Remus was an oddity, and Logan didn’t like oddities—or he liked them _too_ much, some might say. He had never had much interest in the darker side of creativity; like Roman, Remus was just a lot of puff and nonsense, and Logan really had no time for that. However, unlike Roman, Remus was different. Anatomically, to start, and most interesting of course. Remus had tentacles. He was an octopus in the same way Deceit was a snake and Virgil was a spider. Thomas’ more _dark_ sides—a ridiculous nickname—had animal traits, and where Virgil’s was as subtle as stridulation, Remus was an eldritch dream come true.

Logan had taken to following Remus, subtly, at a great distance; Remus was never the least bit aware of his surroundings, making him an easy target for case study. Logan kept meticulous notes about his observations from how quickly Remus could annoy Deceit to the way he tended to prefer heights and—of course—the _tentacles._

_Size. Shape. Color. Probable weight, mass and density given what could be observed with the naked eye._

As he recorded more and more, Logan grew less and less satisfied. He wanted to _experience_ more. A good scientist can’t just rely on his eyes, and Logan had four senses more just aching for a piece of the action. Logan decided to be direct, but then he remembered Virgil’s warnings about direct approaches when it came to social exchanges, and it gave him pause. He would need to be cautious, gather more data, find out what Remus liked beyond eating deodorant and annoying Deceit with excessive physical affection. Logan was reminded briefly of Patton every time Remus got touchy, and that didn’t help quell his desires _at all_.

Logan tried to get closer, linger longer, and he was fairly successful, gathering snippets of information that might end up helping him in his quest. With success, comes carelessness, and Logan found himself following Remus to his room, peeking through the half-open door.

He paused in his watching to scribble down notes, and when he looked up, Remus had vanished. As he leaned closer to the crack in the door, Remus appeared just on the others side. Logan jumped, falling back on his butt, “R-Remus!”

“If you wanted to see me naked, Logan all you had to do was ask,” the chaotic side purred. “Come in.”

Logan watched Remus saunter back into his room, and then, with a grim resolve, he stood and followed, closing the door. Remus was watching him, hands on his hips, “Remus…”

“Yes, Logan?”

Logan cleared his throat, “I’d like to… inquire about your extra… appendages.”

“Logan are you asking to see my cock?”

”NO!” Logan calmed himself with a breath. “No… I’m asking about the _tentacles_.”

Remus giggled, “Well they love attention almost as much as I do. Should we go off to your little lab?”

“Oh, no this is fine,” Logan said. “If you feel comf-“

Remus was already naked with the wave of his hand, and he held his hands out like a circus ringmaster as the tentacles sprouted from his back and began to slide over his body. He held Logan’s gaze, lifting one hand to beckon him closer, “Come on.”

Logan stepped forward, eyes glued on the nearest green entity as it lifted away from Remus’ chest and moved to meet Logan. Logan lifted his hand slowly and touched the tip. It was smooth, slick and surprisingly warm; it shivered lightly under his touch and Remus’ face shifted. The tentacle nuzzled against Logan’s palm and up to wrap around his wrist, leaving a clear trail in its wake, “What is this substance?”

Remus shrugged, “No idea! I use it for lube.”

Logan’s cheeks colored but he kept his eyes on the tentacle as it worked up his arm; in his pants, an uncomfortable tightness was forming, and he shifted, trying to ignore it in favor of continuing his exploration.

“Do you like it?” Remus asked, smirking.

Logan nodded, adjusting his glasses with his free hand, “Yes. They’re… _fascinating_. What… can they do?”

Remus grinned, all teeth, “Now you’re speaking my language now. Why don’t you take off your clothes and I’ll show you.”

Logan blinked, but it was an easy decision, losing his clothes in exchange for a continued experience. He undressed methodically, leaving Remus a bit impatient, but when he was down to his glasses, Remus was smitten. The chaotic side moved to his bed, stretching out on his back. “Come over here, Moonbeam, make yourself comfortable.”

Logan hesitated, but he crawled up onto the bed and Remus helped him into place. Logan straddled Remus’ thighs, the blush on his face spreading over his body, “Is this-?”

“Perfect,” Remus purred. “Now just hold still and let them feel you.”

Logan stiffened when the first tentacles touched him, sliding up his legs to his hips, his waist, his chest. One particularly curious appendage came close to his face, bumping against his lips. Logan raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Remus before the tentacle repeated itself more insistently. Logan parted his lips to comment, but the tentacle slid between them and pinned his tongue down. Logan lifted a hand and the tentacle quickly retracted, “That was…”

“They get a little friendly,” Remus said. “Too much?”

Logan looked down, where the tentacles were wrapping around his legs and waist, up his back to cradle him. They avoided his twitching cock, and Logan was too fascinated to be embarrassed about his own body’s reactions. “No… no it wasn’t too much.”

Remus slid his hands behind his head, reclining as he watched the tentacles manhandling the other side. “Tell you what, why don’t you keep your hands to your sides, making a fist. If you need a break, just open your fist.”

“That seems reasonable,” Logan said, and when the tentacle returned he opened his mouth a bit wider for it, happily inviting it back in.

Remus’ own cock twitched as he watched the logical side, all wrapped up in him, taking a tentacle into his mouth—and he appeared to be _loving_ it. Much more than Deceit who usually spent the experience rolling his eyes and muttering catty insults around anything Remus put in his mouth. Logan was so much more fun. Realizing he was literally daydreaming through an _actual_ fantasy, Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up to the scene unfolding above him.

Logan’s head lolled back and the tentacle pressed further, bulging his throat in a slow, tantalizing wave as Remus watched. The logical side made soft noises of discomfort, but his hands staid curled at his sides. Remus reached with a smaller tentacle and delicately plucked his glasses from his face as tears began to slide across his cheeks, setting them aside. Remus wasn’t _actually_ an animal, after all; he could be thoughtful. Logan’s left hand spasmed, opening and closing, and Remus caught it instantly; the tentacle retreated—still poised over Logan’s red, slippery lips—so Logan could breathe, and he did so in greedy, rasping gasps. Remus watched him with careful eyes, almost losing it when Logan opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out, asking—begging—for more. Remus grit his teeth and watched the tentacle breach Logan’s mouth once more, earning a muffled moan that quickly devolved into a soft guttural choking sound. Remus might actually be in love.

When he pulled the tentacle from Logan’s mouth with a loud, wet _pop,_ Logan looked down and seemed disappointed; the tentacle wrapped loosely around his neck, not interested in straying too far. “I thought we’d do something a little more-“

“There’s more?” Logan breathed.

Remus practically cackled as he sat up slightly, the tentacles holding Logan in place, “Oh Moonbeam I am going to change your life. Have you heard of sounding?”

“You mean Depth Sounding? I have, Did you know famous author Mark Twain took his pen name from a common term in Depth Sounding, _by the mark of twain_. It means-“

“I do not mean Depth Sounding,” Remus said. “Well… not exactly. You’re going to enjoy this a lot more than… whatever that was.”

“D-“

“Ah!” Remus scolded, holding up one finger. Logan fell silent, watching him with sullen curiosity. “There’s a good boy. Now just hold still, and remember your signal.”

Logan nodded, positioning his hands back at his sides. Remus sent out another tentacle; it traveled down his body and onto Logan’s, sliding up his thigh. Logan watched the thin tentacle snake around his cock, coiling around the head and spreading a thick layer of its shimmering slick. The tip was small, four—maybe five—millimeters in diameter, and Logan felt that delicious pang of nervousness when it first nudged at his slit. He exhaled as the tentacle entered him, a fullness that was just shy of unpleasant. Logan let out an open-mouthed groan, but his eyes were locked on the tentacle that slowly disappeared into him, wincing when it came against a stronger resistance. Remus reached down and repositioned Logan’s cock. “Relax,” he purred.

Logan did and with a _pop_ that he felt without hearing, it went further, and the unpleasant pressure gave way to a deep, unattainable stimulation and made Logan grab Remus’ wrist and shake, “Remus! I-“

“Shhh I know,” Remus cooed, leaning in to kiss him. “I know Moonbeam. Let them be sweet to you. Just relax.”

Logan swallowed and took a deep breath, letting his hand go back to his side and curl into a fist. His thighs tensed around Remus’ thighs when the tentacle began to move, first subtle little writhing and then a slow, slippery in and out that made Logan whimper, but it was good, so good. Remus bit his bottom lip, “Ready for more?”

Logan opened his eyes, and looked down at Remus, “I don’t think I can take another-“

“Not there,” Remus said, and one of the tentacles that had been holding Logan’s thighs slid up and around the logical side’s ass.

The other tentacles spread Logan’s thighs just a bit, and the one around his throat pulled gently, leaning him forward. Logan exhaled, “Yes… please.”

The first tentacle made Logan hiss. It was cold, comparatively, and the stretch and burn while fascinating—and pleasurable—were undeniably new. Everything was slow, tentative, the tentacle inside Logan’s cock had gone still, letting each sensation come independently. When the stretch had sloped down to a thick, pleasant slide, Logan whined, “What’s the matter, Moonbeam?”

“M-more,” Logan gasped. “More _please_.”

“Greedy greedy,” Remus said, but he obliged, and soon another tentacle was teasing at Logan’s entrance, making the logical side’s breath catch in his throat. The first tentacle had found his prostate, and Logan let out a yelp of surprised pleasure, his head falling forward and his disheveled hair obscuring his eyes. Remus moaned and nudged Logan, “Sit up, arch your back.”

Logan muttered a half-hearted complaint but he did as he was told, rebalancing his body; his head went back this time, his body drawn out like a piano wire. Remus took in the gorgeous sight as the tentacles inside moved, all at once, writhing and pushing and caressing. Logan mewled, and his eyes opened; he looked at Remus for one moment before he _visually_ noticed the tentacles moving inside of him, two eager bulges under his skin. Logan’s mouth fell open and Remus took his hand, pressing it to the spot. “Doesn’t it feel good, Moonbeam? All filled up with me? Letting me explore you.”

Logan panted, unable to form anything coherent; his head fell back and he opened his mouth. There was that tongue again, and Remus could have cum just from the sight—and the thought—of four tentacles driving into his new bedfellow. Logan, Logic, stiff, stick-in-the-mud, no-nonsense Logan was a trembling sobbing mess, being sounded and throat fucked and double penetrated by the very agent of entropy and decadence. It was poetic, in theory and in practice, and Remus allowed himself a self-indulgent moan as he returned his focus on disassembling his little android. The tentacles attacked Logan’s prostate from both sides, and Logan choked on the one down his throat, letting out a garbled little moan as the appendage pulled back, drool and slick rolling down Logan’s chin onto his heaving chest. He panted in a deep, rugged, _ruined_ voice before opening his wide mouth again, silently begging.

Remus left him waiting for a moment, drooling and heaving, “Look at you, Pavlov’s Slut, how cute.”

The teasing and moaning tapered off then, and Remus focused his efforts. Soon Logan’s entire body was tensing and quivering in a rapidly deteriorating rhythm, his untouched cock twitching and jumping with even the tiniest movements of Remus’ tentacles. The climax rolled through him like an avalanche; Logan choked on the tentacle in his mouth but his hands stayed curled into fists as pleasure tore through him, deep, hard and _dry._ Remus’ expression turned feral at the promise of making Logan cum again without employing any of his usual magic. He pushed Logan through the dry orgasm, drawing it out until Logan was whimpering and squirming. Then, Remus let go, the tentacles holding Logan upright moved away and he fell onto his back, the tentacle leaving his mouth. He panted and sputtered and sobbed. The two tentacles abandoned their assault of Logan’s insides until all that was left was the tentacle he’d been using to sound Logan’s brains out. As it retracted, Logan arched and shouted, surprised and probably a little frightened by the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through him. Remus moved away as Logan came, painting his stomach, thighs and the dark sheets beneath him. He was a trembling, writhing mess, and Remus couldn’t help but smiled fondly, “My, I’ve made a mess.”

Remus moved back in, reaching to stroke Logan’s hair, but the other side caught his wrist, pushing him away. He sat up, waving his hand to clean up the sheets—and himself, “Thank you Remus.” His voice was hoarse, shaky, weak, and when he tried to stand he instantly collapsed. Remus caught him, but Logan pulled himself together—and away—and picked up his glasses from the nightstand.

“You know, it’s customary to engage in some after care after this kind of-“

“Thank you, again, but I won’t be needing that,” Logan said, his tone even and pleasant. He used his magic to dress, and left the room on shaky legs.

Remus watched him go and tried not to be insulted.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit has words with Logan over his treatment of Remus.

Logan stood in the kitchen, an open book in one hand and a mug in the other, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He leaned against the counter and checked his watch with a sound of annoyance. Patton would be in shortly, and Logan would humor him by having breakfast—although he’d rather rush right off to his room and deal with scheduling. Honestly, Thomas had a day of theatrics, and Logan had very little interest in anything but the dates and logistics he’d have to deal with as a result. He was pondering future deadlines when Deceit swept into the kitchen, “Logan!”

Logan turned around, startled, “Yes?”

Deceit marched up to him and stared him down; it would have been intimidating, but Logan wasn’t much on cowering. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? I have a side out of commission. Remus is useless—more so than usual!”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t even spoken to Remus for days, Deceit. It’s been… three days, eighteen hours and-“

“I don’t give a shit how many seconds, calculator watch!” Deceit spat. “It’s my responsibility to make sure the sides in my care function properly, and thanks to _you_ , we have a stunted Creativity! If Roman is the only one functioning, how do you expect Thomas to nail his rehearsal this afternoon? It’s for a _villain_ role!”

Logan’s expression didn’t move, but he was unfathomably puzzled, “Deceit, I have no idea what that could possibly have to do with me. I have been doing my job perfectly.”

“You _hurt_ him!” Deceit hissed.

“Who?”

Deceit’s face was unreadable, but Logan relaxed a bit when he looked down, fiddling with his glove; he pulled it off slowly, calmly, and then he slapped Logan across the face, hard and fast. Logan stumbled to the side, catching himself on the counter. He spun around, pressing his hand to the burning red patch on his cheek. His eyes wide in surprise, “Did you just _slap_ me?”

“No,” Deceit said through clenched teeth. “Now, get your shit together or I will. You will find Remus and you will _fix this._ ”

Deceit turned with a small flourish and marched out of the kitchen, putting his glove on as Patton passed him, heading into the kitchen, “Morning, Logan!”

Logan looked dumbfounded at Patton, searching for his words for a moment, “Good… morning, Patton.”

Patton walked to the fridge, “Feel like a big breakfast?”

“Actually, no,” Logan said, pouring his cup of coffee. “I’ll be busy today. Please try to keep things calm and in order.”

“Oh, of course,” Patton said with a frown. “That’s alright. Roman’s always eager to eat my pancakes.”

“Mhm,” Logan muttered noncommittally as he left the kitchen.

Remus jumped when there was a brisk knock on his door, certainly not the way Deceit knocked, and nobody else tended to come to his room on purpose. He walked to the door and opened it, stumbling back when Logan barged in, “Remus, I had a… confrontation with Deceit in the kitchen this morning.”

Remus folded his arms, “I didn’t say you could come in.”

Logan turned around, putting his coffee cup on Remus’ messy desk and adjusting his glasses. “You’re… angry with me as well?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “I don’t get angry. I’m far too whimsical. What do you _want_ , Logan?”

“I was hoping you could tell me why Deceit assaulted me, and why he seemed convinced that I’d wronged you in some way. If it was my following you around, you didn’t seem angry about that afterward. I’m not a good judge of emotions but I’m fairly certain-“

“You’re so stupid,” Remus said. “I just want to… strangle you.”

Logan straightened, “We could-“

“NO!” Remus shouted, and covered his mouth, looking almost sheepish for a moment. “No. I don’t want to fool around with you anymore.”

“Really?” Logan asked, genuinely confused. “But isn’t that your whole… _modus operandi_? Fooling around? Casual copulation? Demented debauchery?”

“That’s enough of the alliteration,” Remus said, shuddering. “You know what it does to me. That isn’t fair. You don’t play by the rules!”

“Rules! I always play by the rules!” Logan countered. “It’s _my_ modus operandi, rules and order and-“

“You didn’t with me,” Remus said, turning away to hide the complex emotions on his face. “You didn’t follow the rules.”

Logan was shocked, and he thought back to their time together; he’d followed orders fairly well, but then he remembered, “Aftercare… wait really? _That_ is what got me slapped?”

“I thought you said he assaulted you,” Remus said.

“Slapping is assault,” Logan said. “Remus I have no interest in emotional complications. If that’s what you wanted-“

“It _isn’t_ emotional,” Remus said. “It’s common courtesy. It wasn’t just for you, you know. I needed the aftercare too! You were selfish and I’m not going to play with you anymore, so get out of here before I find my Morningstar.”

Logan glanced at the door, then took off his glasses. This was very much a _now or never_ moment, and he knew it. He needed to decide exactly what he wanted out of this relationship, and now he knew what he owed Remus in return. “I’m not leaving, Remus. You don’t have the power to make me.”

Remus was surprised, and it was true, he had a hard time getting angry and an even harder time staying that way, but Logan had stirred something dark and heated in him, and he grit his teeth. “Get _out_!”

Logan leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, picking up his coffee and taking a casual sip, “No.”

Remus stalked forward and slapped the coffee cup sideways; Logan hissed lightly as a few errant drops hit his arm, and his cock twitched in his pants. Remus stared him down, “I’m not the side you should mess with, Logan.” He said, “Object permanence or not, this is _my_ room, and I can make you feel anything I want for as long as I want.”

Logan gave a haughty little smirk, “Prove it.”

Remus grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the desk, knocking the wind out of him. Logan arched up and moaned as Remus squeezed, his hands moving to grip Remus’ wrist. He wasn’t trying to escape, though. He was holding Remus in place. “Is this what you wanted?” the creative side growled. “You wanted to make me angry? You wanted me to prove what I can do?”

Logan’s eyes closed and he licked his lips, squirming on the desk. Remus hauled him to his feet and he saw stars when he was spun and bent roughly over the desk, the edge digging into his ribs. He grunted and moved his hands to adjust his position, but Remus grabbed them, pulling them behind his back and securing them with his tentacles. Logan moaned at the feeling of their slick on his skin, and the stab of sweet humiliation as Remus ripped his clothes away, leaving him exposed. Remus’ hand was cool on his hot skin, and Logan took in a hissing breath as the other side ran his fingertips over the slope of Logan’s ass, then reached between his legs and grabbed his hard cock, “You really _do_ want this, don’t you?”

Logan moaned against the desk, but another tentacle wrapped around his throat and squeezed; Logan choked softly, and his head spun. Remus held onto Logan’s hips, digging his nails into the soft skin, “Don’t move,” he growled.

Logan gave a little nod, and Remus’ hands withdrew, although the tentacles did not. When they returned, Remus’ fingertips teased at Logan’s hole. He whimpered and tried to look over his shoulder, but Remus’ free hand slammed him back down against the desk and held him there, grabbing a handful of his hair. Logan closed his eyes and let himself relax, listening to the loud thrumming of his own heartbeat. Once he’d settled, Remus pressed a slick finger into him, and Logan groaned as he was breached. It was different than the tentacles, more solid and inflexible, and while one finger wasn’t much, the second one added noticeable pressure. Logan bit his bottom lip and pushed himself back, impatient.

Remus’ fingers withdrew and a brutal slap landed on Logan’s ass, causing the man to crumple against the desk. The slap to his face suddenly paled in comparison, and Remus spoke again, “Don’t. _Fucking_. Move. You follow my rules, or you _leave_.”

Logan whined, “Y-yes… I won’t move. I’m-“

“Shut up,” Remus said. But his fingers pushed back into Logan, and he stroked his free hand down Logan’s back.

Logan went quiet again, letting Remus prep him without further input, although he did whimper when Remus pulled his fingers away again. Mercifully the loss was quickly remedied by a new feeling as the head of his cock lined up with Logan’s entrance. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to be patient, trying to still the unmitigated pounding of his heart, but when Remus pressed into him, his mouth fell open in a shameless moan that shocked them both.

Remus smirked, “Slut.”

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Remus bottomed out, pressing him into the desk and his words fell from his mouth as another unintelligible sound. Remus had found Logan’s off button, and he smiled at the thought, pulling out to slam into him again, setting a rough pace right away. Logan mewled and muttered and when the tentacle around his throat squeezed off his words he drooled and squirmed, standing up on his toes to try and open himself up more. Remus laughed and released his throat, letting him cough and gag as the tentacle retreated, and Remus reached up to scratch deep marks into Logan’s back, claiming him, reveling in their decadent self-indulgence.

Logan’s shoulders were sore and his wrists were tingling from the tentacles’ merciless restraint, and everytime Remus thrust forward the air left him in a loud shouting moan that became steadily more high-pitched as Logan sank into the sensation. The rough collision of their bodies, the delicious assault on his prostate, the way Remus marked his back. Logan lost himself in it, his head spinning despite his lungs’ full access to oxygen. He was too out of it to push back into Remus’ thrusts, but he did hold his position carefully, his hot breath and drool sticking his face to torn vellum sketches of weaponry and gore. Remus leaned over and growled in Logan’s ear, “Having fun, Moonbeam?”

“Yes,” Logan panted. “Please, please more.”

Remus chuckled, but his voice was set on edge as well, tinged with pleasure and effort. “So polite, so greedy. You really are a slut for me aren’t you Logan?”

Logan whimpered, “Yes, _fuck_ , yes I’m a… I’m your slut, Remus… please.”

“Please what, Moonbeam?”

“F-fuck me harder,” Logan panted. “It’s… it’s not enough.”

“We haven’t quieted down that noisy brain of yours yet, have we?” Remus said. “Don’t worry. I’m going to melt it for you.”

Logan opened his mouth to reply but Remus grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, making him arch up. He slammed into Logan harder, the sound of their connection louder than Remus’ own shaky breathing. Logan gasped, “Ohhhh fuck yes yes yes please! Yes please!” His words devolved into babbling as Remus moved one hand around to touch his cock, teasing it with his fingertips.

“That’s right,” Remus purred. “Let go, little robot. Let go for me.”

Logan sobbed as his mind did just that, spiraling out into a white haze that quieted him, although he still breathed, still writhed under Remus’ attention, and his cock was begging for more contact. His eyes were dull and unfocused and Remus let him drop back to the desk as he chased his own pleasure, leaning in and biting into Logan’s shoulder, drawing both blood and the logical side’s orgasm out with his sharp teeth. Logan let out another sob, and his body clenched around Remus, but he didn’t try to speak beyond that, sank into something like subspace again, the same mindbending depths that he’d reached before, but this time he wasn’t fighting it away. Remus’s mouth fell open in a low, indulgent moan as he came, holding himself deep inside of Logan as the sensation slowly faded. He released his tentacles’ hold on Logan’s arms and stroked his dark hair. Logan reached back, but this time instead of interrupting, he laced their fingers together with a faraway, faded sound of pleasure.

Remus smiled and pulled out of Logan, shushing the other side when he murmured a complaint, “I’m here.” He picked up Logan and carried him to the bed, standing back to look over the beautiful mess he’d made—again. Logan reached out and Remus crawled into bed beside him, “Bath or magic, Moonbeam?”

Logan buried his face in Remus’ neck, “Not moving.”

Remus chuckled and cleaned them up with magic, wrapping his arms—and tentacles around Logan. The logical side murmured affection against Remus’ neck, but none of it was real words, and Remus hummed, “I should tell on you more often.”

Logan smiled, but that was all he could muster as he floated in the unbelievably comfortable subspace Remus had put him in. Aftercare wasn’t so bad after all, and he was far too out of it to worry about deciphering any emotions.

“Oh, hi Deceit. Pancakes?”

The snake looked over at Patton and raised an eyebrow, “All alone this morning, Patton?”

Patton gave a smile that was a little sad and shrugged, “Thomas had a rehearsal today so Roman and Virgil are pretty busy. Logan said he’d be busy all day too, probably with logistics and schedules. So um… yeah, it’s just me. But! You’re welcome to join me. I’m not like… having a _me day_ or anything.”

“Perish the thought,” Deceit said, sitting at the kitchen table. “I’d love some pancakes, Patton.

“Great!” Patton said, fussing at the stove. “I was a little lonely. What do you have planned for the day?”

Deceit smiled to himself, “Actually, Patton, I believe I’ve already finished my work for the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck and worse judgement land Logan and Remus in some figurative hot water

The kitchen was full of the pleasant smells of coffee and bacon; Logan had made breakfast—mostly to keep Remus from burning down the kitchen. They were sitting together at the table, enjoying one another’s quirky company. Logan had foregone breakfast for coffee, and Remus ate unsurprisingly quickly between ramblings about his idea for a new horror movie. Logan let him talk, stopping occasionally to correct him for anatomical inconsistencies, and by the time Remus had finished eating they were well on their way to a fairly impressive body horror piece. It wasn’t long, though, before Remus got antsy, “So you’re not going to eat anything?”

Logan grunted noncommittally, taking another swallow of coffee, “I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure?” Remus said. “Because I do have something for you, if you are. It’s your favorite.”

Logan looked up and raised an eyebrow as Remus grinned, wide and clever like the Cheshire cat, “Are you referring to your penis?”

“I am,” Remus said. “Interested?”

Logan glanced to the clock. They had almost an hour before Patton would be awake, and even longer before anyone else would come looking. He cleared his throat as if thinking about it, finishing off his coffee. He pushed his chair back, then slid below the kitchen table. Remus snickered and scooted his own chair up further against the table. He spread his knees a bit and his hand went to his belt, but Logan pushed them away, taking over. It was a fun game of self-denial for Remus to keep his hands—and eyes—above the table while below, Logan had managed to free his cock and was currently acquainting every inch of it with his tongue. Remus closed his eyes but jumped and straightened when Deceit strolled into the kitchen, “Morning.”

“Oh! Hey Dee!” Remus said cheerily, wrapping his legs around Logan’s torso to keep him from retreating. “You’re out and about awfully early.”

“Well it was quiet downstairs,” Deceit said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Didn’t seem sensible to make an entire pot of coffee for myself.”

“Logan always does,” Remus said. “He loves having something hot in his mouth.”

Deceit sat down in Logan’s chair and scooted up, stopping when his foot collided with Logan; he raised an eyebrow then sighed, “He’s under the table. Wonderful, there goes my appetite.”

“Morning!” Patton called as he stepped inside.

Logan choked lightly on Remus’ cock and the creative side feigned a cough to cover it, “Patton! You’re awake early!”

“Well I was hungry so I thought instead of laying in bed thinking about food I might as well get up for the day and head down,” Patton said. “Wednesday is usually cold cereal day but I’m having oatmeal!”

“What’s life without whimsy?” Deceit said with a smirk at Remus.

“So I’m surprised to see you here together,” Patton said as he went about making his breakfast. “You two don’t usually come to the kitchen very much… well I guess you have been Remus… never without-“

Patton was interrupted by the microwave and he retrieved his oatmeal, sitting down at the table, “That smells divine,” Deceit said. “Flavor?”

“Um… apple cinnamon,” Patton said, testing the temperature by tapping the spoon to his lips then taking a bite. “Mm hits the spot doesn’t it?”

Patton scooted up and Deceit threw his legs over Logan’s back, pulling him in a bit to keep Patton from kicking him. “I’m sure it does. I’m afraid my metabolism wouldn’t let me live it down if I had much for breakfast, isn’t that right Remus?”

Remus’ eyes opened from where they’d drifted shut as Logan swallowed around him, “Hm? Oh, yes of course, breakfast, goes right to your ass.”

Deceit gave Remus a glare but Patton sighed, “Oh Remus don’t say that. Deceit’s body is beautiful and perfect! Don’t bodyshame. It’s mean.”

“Sorry Patton,” Remus moaned softly, slapping a hand over his mouth and pretending to yawn as Logan let out an overwhelmed moan around Remus’ cock.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you finished up and sank out?” Deceit said through his teeth. “I’m sure you have a lot to do in your _room_.”

“Almost,” Remus said, unwilling to give up the sharp zap of lust he was getting from speaking to Patton while Logan swallowed his cock under the table. “So close.”

Virgil came in then and both of the _dark sides_ went still and quiet; Patton looked up with a bright smile, “Good morning, kiddo.”

Virgil gave a little wave, scowling at the other two and walking to the cupboard for a glass. He turned around and dropped the glass; it shattered, glass skittering across the floor just as Remus came and Logan pushed off his cock to sputter and gag, getting most of the ill-gotten release on his face. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Virgil shouted.

Patton quickly pushed back from the table and saw the scene below, screaming and jumping to his feet, “Oh no oh gosh oh no!”

Deceit sighed, “You really should have just left when I told you, Remus.”

“Well I was having fun!” Remus whined, tucking himself back in his pants and scooting back to help Logan up. “Sorry Moonbeam.”

Logan took off his glasses and waved off Remus’ attempt to lean in and lick them clean. “It’s quite alright we just misjudged our window of privacy.”

Virgil stomped past them, his boots crunching in the glass as he shoved his way around Patton, “EVERYBODY IN THE LIVINGROOM _NOW_!”

“Oh goodie,” Deceit muttered, handing Logan a handkerchief. “Clean your face before we get dragged out in front of Thomas.”

Logan nodded and quickly cleaned up as that familiar tug in the back of his mind pulled. The other two vanished, and he managed to fight it long enough to extirpate the handkerchief and fix his tie before he rose up in his usual spot. Thomas was standing with his shoes in his hand, glancing at the door, “Uh, Virgil, you do remember I have to be at-“

“That doesn’t matter!” Virgil interrupted. “Logan and Remus were _fornicating_ in the kitchen this morning!”

“Great Odin’s tube socks _why_!?” Roman shouted, covering his eyes. “Do you have to say it out loud like that where the rest of us have to hear it, Virgil!?”

“Yes perhaps some discretion would be appropriate,” Logan said.

Patton was dumbfounded, wringing his hands and staring at the floor; he couldn’t stop thinking about the violation of having the deed happening mere feet away from him while he chatted with Deceit like an idiot. He whimpered and covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head. Remus, for his part, did look a bit sheepish, likely only because Deceit had been scolding him when they popped up. “This is all very upsetting for everyone,” Roman said. “Mayhaps we could all just pretend it never happened and move on with our lives?”

“I don’t think so. Somebody’s gonna answer for what I had to see in that kitchen!” Virgil said, his voice warped and deepened by stress.

“Should I fetch my bowtie? Are we going back to the courtroom?” Deceit muttered from his spot between the brothers.

“Nobody invited you, Deceit!” Thomas said.

“I did,” Virgil said. “He was _there_! He was involved!”

“A dear friend of mine is on trial; of course I’m going to show up,” Deceit said, ignoring Virgil.

“Nobody is on trial here,” Logan said calmly.

“You’re right!” Virgil snapped, “Because we’re way past judge and jury at this point!”

Deceit sighed, “And that leaves executioner. Logan, don’t let logic cloud your reasoning. This is a trial, or perhaps more accurately, a _witch_ trial.”

“Thomas can’t afford to have his Logic corrupted by-“

“ _Corrupted_.” Deceit sneered. “You three may think you need to wear mud boots when you come to the subconscious but I assure that—despite Remus’ best efforts—I keep it very clean and organized downstairs.”

“This isn’t helping,” Thomas said. “Logan, please, you have to know how this looks!”

Logan folded his arms, “Thomas, I thought we’d been through this. Remus isn’t dangerous to you anymore than the rest of us. Too much of anything is dangerous, but worrying about me being _corrupted_ is baseless and hypervigilant. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Fuck you, Logan!” Virgil snapped. “You’re just dick-crazy and you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Language!” Patton squeaked. “Can we please keep this civil?!”

“Nothing short of an apology on his _knees_ is gonna make this go away, Pat,” Virgil said. “Logan betrayed us— _on his knees_!”

“Virgil don’t be ridiculous,” Logan said. “You’re acting like a child.”

“I caught you blowing him under the kitchen table! Patton was sitting two feet away! _We eat there_!”

“Virgil please I’m getting lightheaded!” Patton said, covering his ears.

Roman sighed, “Can I just say I’m incredibly uncomfortable with the subject matter too? Can I just duck out please?”

“No!” Virgil said. “We have to be a united front!”

“It wasn’t my intention to engage in any exhibitionism,” Logan said. “In my defense the kitchen was empty when we started, and Patton came in half an hour earlier than usual.”

Thomas winced, “Oh god I don’t think I need to hear this either. It explains the… _weird_ dreams I’ve been having lately.”

“I’m not in charge of dreams,” Remus said.

“N-no that was me,” Roman said with a blush. “Sorry about that. The new season of the Bachelorette has been a little intense.”

“You _see_ Thomas? Blaming everything sexual that happens in your mind on Remus is not only naïve, it’s rude.”

“Oh I don’t mind rude,” Remus said. “I’ve kind of developed a persona around it, you know.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, “So are we going to burn Remus at the stake or learn to be adults and mind our own business, Virgil?”

“When one of my friends is doing his job with a _cum-addled_ brain I have a right to take issue!”

Patton and Thomas both whined, “Ok Virgil seriously Patton’s gonna pass out!” Thomas scolded.

Logan’s hands curled into fists and he spoke through his teeth, “You have no right to complain about the quality of my work. I am always professional and I would _never_ let something as trivial as… as _semen_ affect my job! Just this morning I stopped you from convincing Thomas to go to the doctor after he hiccupped and sneezed at the same time because you decided he had brain cancer!”

“He might have it!” Virgil said. “And this isn’t about me!”

“It’s about _all_ of you,” Thomas said. “Is this… is this the first time any of you have… have hooked up like this?”

Roman glanced nervously at Deceit, turning a bit red, but the snake interjected, “If I may, Thomas? You’re going to be much happier if you retract that question immediately and live in blissful ignorance.”

“Ok never mind,” Thomas said. “Just… I want to hear from everybody… Patton?”

Patton was picking at a loose thread on his cardigan; he looked up at Logan and frowned. “Logan… I know you don’t feel anything for Remus… I just can’t understand.”

“You don’t know what I feel, Patton,” Logan said. “I… would rather not discuss it publicly, but to suggest our relationship is merely physical… well would be incorrect.”

Patton gasped softly, but only Deceit heard the tiny intake of air, “You… have feelings for him?”

“I do.”

“You do?” Remus asked, hand on his heart. “Really, Moonbeam?”

“That is disgusting!” Virgil shouted, “Thomas, wh-“

“Shush Virgil I wanna hear this,” Thomas said, waving him off as he leaned in.

Virgil growled and sunk out; Roman winced, “I’ll… I’ll go talk to him.”

Once Roman was gone Logan continued, “Yes, Remus, really. I’m not good at expressing myself. I know that, and you know that… but I have deep, complex feelings for you that I’d rather not unpack right now, or maybe ever.”

Remus’ face broke into a grin, “Oh Moonbeam I love you too!”

Thomas stared at them for a moment then threw his hands up, “Ok, alright, fine. If you actually want this, and this is… this is real then I couldn’t forgive myself if I got in the middle. As long as you— _both_ of you—promise to keep doing your jobs the same as ever then—and I can’t believe I’m saying this—you have my blessing.”

“Very good Thomas,” Deceit said. “And I’m being sarcastic. You’re _so_ mature.”

Thomas looked over baffled but Logan cleared his throat, “Ignore him, and… thank you Thomas. Although I have a tenuous relationship with right and wrong, I appreciate your support.”

“You’re welcome, Logan. I meant what I said, though. Don’t let Virgil catch you slipping.”

Logan smiled, and once Remus had sunk into the floor, he followed, leaving Patton and Deceit alone with Thomas. “Well,” Patton said softly. “This was… very different.”

“Yeah… I’m headed out for the day,” Thomas said. “Are you ok, Pat?”

Patton nodded, closing his eyes, “Shaken up but I’ll be alright, Thomas. Have fun, kiddo.”

Thomas sat to put on his shoes, and Deceit followed Patton into the mindscape, “You don’t look so good, Daddy.”

Patton shrugged and forced a little half smile as he stepped into the kitchen, walking to the sink, “I’m fine, Deceit. Just um… dishes need doing, right?”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s important unless it comforts you,” Deceit said as Patton turned on the water. “I’m all for avoidance when it has a purpose but I think a good dose of the truth might set you free.”

The white noise of the sink running stretched out a few long seconds before it was shattered, figuratively and literally by Patton dropping a plate to the floor. He spun around, tears running down his cheeks, “Why didn’t he pick _me_ , Deceit? I thought I had more time! I was… I was flirting, a little. Logan’s so closed off. I was taking my time.”

Deceit cooed as he stepped forward, hands on Patton’s shoulders, “There there, dear heart. Sometimes love doesn’t turn out how we want it to, does it? It’s going to be alright.”

Patton leaned forward and cried into Deceit’s chest, feeling the comforting pressure of Deceit’s hands spread down his arms and around his back—more than just two hands, and Patton sank fully against him, “Thank you.”

“That’s quite alright,” Deceit said. “You know, I can empathize with your predicament. I spend a lot of time alone now too.”

Patton blushed as he took half a step back, and Deceit let him, releasing him completely, “Deceit I… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but… I’m upset, and lonely and very very confused. Would you please touch me?”

Deceit was surprised at first, then the look melted into a subdued smile, “Of course sweetheart. But, unlike Logan, let’s not get caught with our hands in the cookie jar, hm?”

“My room?” Patton offered.

“How about the subconscious,” Deceit said. “In the imagination. Roman and Remus are busy. We’ll have the place to ourselves and it’s neutral ground.”

“Deal,” Patton said, his cheeks turning red as Deceit took his hand.

The subconscious was quiet, dark and it gave off an unmistakable feeling of security, secrecy. It would have made Patton a little uncomfortable, but it was exactly what he wanted now. He followed Deceit into the imagination, inhaling the fresh air of the little forested path they stepped onto. “Don’t worry,” Deceit said. “We don’t have to rough it.”

Patton giggled and let Deceit lead him up along the hillside until they came across a small cluster of cottages. “Does anyone live here?”

“Not often,” Deceit said. “Remus likes to use the place when he plays giant monsters so it’s abandoned unless he’s rampaging through it. Come on.”

They ducked into a well-furnished, clean cozy cottage and Patton couldn’t help but sigh happily, “It’s so cute in here.”

“Not nearly as cute as you,” Deceit said. “But that’s an unfair standard isn’t it? Is there anything in the entire mindscape as cute as you?”

Patton blushed deeply and bit his bottom lip, “Maybe you?”

Deceit laughed and pulled Patton into a sweet kiss. It lingered, then it deepened, and Deceit pulled Patton against him, teasing his forked tongue against Patton’s full, soft lips. Patton relinquished, parting his lips and moaning around the sweet intrusion. He untied his cardigan and tossed it aside, untucking his shirt from his khakis as Deceit swallowed away his soft sounds. Deceit took over then, hands going to Patton’s belt and unbuckling it, sliding it slowly—maddeningly so—out of its loops.

Deceit broke the kiss and Patton’s breath came out shallow and quick; he held onto Deceit so he could step out of his shoes, his legs already a bit trembly. “Is there a bedroom?”

Deceit swept Patton up into his arms and carried him into the small bedroom, laying him down on the bed. His expression was a mixture of lust and sadness that Deceit was determined to kiss away. He leaned in and their lips met again. Patton wrapped his arms around Deceit’s neck, taking every ounce of comfort he was offered until he had to break, sucking in a breath as Deceit’s lips moved to his neck. He fumbled with Deceit’s capelet, pushing it off and gently removing his hat before he set his focus on Deceit’s gloves. The kisses on his neck turned to gentle bites as he pulled the gloves off and interlaced their fingers, tracing the soft, smooth scales along Deceit’s knuckles with his fingertips. Deceit sucked a deep mark over Patton’s pulse point, humming pleasantly when Patton gasped and arched up against him, “Deceit.”

“Yes darling?” the snake muttered against Patton’s neck.

“Please,” Patton whispered. When Deceit pulled back and met his gaze, his eyes were wide and burning with lust undeniable. “Please I want more.”

Deceit chuckled, “Of course, my dear. All you ever have to do is ask.”

Patton released Deceit’s hands and moved to unbutton Deceit’s shirt, “May I?”

Deceit shrugged the open shirt off of his shoulders and sat back on his knees when Patton raised up on his elbows, “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Patton kissed Deceit again, then trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his left shoulder, tracing the complex pattern of scales that moved over Deceit’s modest musculature with his tongue. He closed his eyes and practically purred, not used the touch of a hand, much less something so eagerly intimate on the part of his body that usually drove people away, “They’re so beautiful,” Patton said. “You know that.”

Deceit rolled his eyes but he was smiling, “Easy there, my dear. If a snake finds somewhere warm they never leave.”

Patton smiled and pulled his shirt off, laying back flat on the bed, “Maybe that’s ok.”

Deceit bit his bottom lip and kissed Patton, a little more forceful this time as he undid the other’s pants, pulling them down and off with slow, practiced movements. Patton was a bit more clumsy, but endearingly so as he relieved Deceit of his pants, giggling when his fingers found bare skin instead of the underwear he expected. Deceit let his fingertips play over Patton’s stomach, eliciting a stifled giggle as the other side shrank under his ticklish attention. “Deceit!” he panted, taking off his glasses and setting them on the little rustic nightstand.

“Ticklish?” Deceit rumbled, kissing down Patton’s chest.

“W-wait,” Patton panted, and Deceit did as asked, looking up at him. “I… want to see you. Don’t run away.”

“I’m not going far,” Deceit said, but Patton’s expression gave him pause, and he moved back up, touching his face. “Alright, I’m here.”

Patton smiled as his heart skipped, and he reached down between them, barely giving Deceit time to flinch before his palm found the reason for their little dance of avoidance. He met Deceit’s gaze, “Are you alright?”

Deceit cleared his throat, trying to keep his eloquence intact with Patton’s hand wrapped around his cocks. “I’m used to being a man with secrets.”

Patton smiled, kissing his nose, “I want every inch of you.”

Deceit’s heart fluttered and his cocks jumped in Patton’s hand, “Maybe not both the first time, but I’m willing to give it a go.”

Patton blushed and giggled, turning his face away into the pillow under his head, his mirth turning into a soft moan as Deceit kissed his neck, thrusting into his hand, “I want you, Deceit. Please?”

“You needn’t ask twice,” Deceit said, reaching down to remove Patton’s underwear. He conjured a bottle of lube with a smirk that made Patton hide his blushing face again. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and situated himself between Patton’s legs, lifting his hips gently and dragging one of the pillows down to help prop him up. “Say it again, darling. Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Patton whimpered. “You inside me, please.”

Deceit smiled and teased Patton with his fingertips before sliding the first one in, slow and gentle until Patton relaxed, ready for a second. Patton squirmed and whimpered as Deceit sought out his prostate, pressing against it with his fingertips until Patton cried out. He slipped his fingers free and helped Patton roll onto his side, “Are you ready?”

Patton nodded, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes, “I’m ready Deceit please… please make love to me.”

Deceit wanted to tell Patton he wasn’t sure he knew how to do anything involving love, but he bit his forked tongue, and gently moved into position, pulling Patton’s top leg around his waist, opening him up. He exhaled a slow, even breath as he pressed into Patton. The moral side moaned out, his mouth falling open as his hands fisted into the soft patterned quilt beneath him. Deceit moved slowly, holding himself in place once he’d bottomed out, until Patton squirmed beneath him, hips rocking in an obvious request. Deceit smiled to himself and pulled out before thrusting back in, not as gentle as perhaps he should have been, but he wasn’t _Roman_ after all. His romance wasn’t to be taken completely at face value, but the sounds Patton made were unmistakable confirmation that he wasn’t bothered by Deceit’s firm hand—and firmer cocks.

Patton kept his face hidden, and the half Deceit could see was burning bright red, but it wasn’t long before his hand was slipping down between them to wrap around their cocks and stroke them, gentle and slow at first but quickly picking up the pace as the urgency between them rose. Patton was arching and rocking in time with Deceit’s thrusts, mumbling praise and pleas into the pillow and—occasionally, when a particularly loud moan would tear itself free of his chest—biting the pillow to keep himself muffled.

Deceit tightened his grip on Patton’s hips and slowed, but the collision of their bodies remained audible, an undeniable testament, “Look at me, darling.”

Patton did instantly, looking up and meeting Deceit’s eyes. Tears shone in his eyes, but his bottom lip was red and swollen from biting and rubbing against the pillowcase. “Deceit,” he sobbed, torn between emotion and desire. Deceit wrapped one hand around his throat and leaned down to capture his lips, slamming into him mercilessly. Patton dug the nails of his free hand into Deceit’s right shoulder, dragging desperate red scratches into the otherwise unmarred skin.

Deceit growled, moving to whisper in Patton’s ear, “That’s it, beautiful, let me see you. You’re so pretty when you cry.”

“I… I want to cum. I need it… please Deceit!” Patton panted, most of the emotion wrung out of him by the animalistic fucking he was getting.

“Cum whenever you want, darling,” Deceit purred, biting Patton’s earlobe as he moved his hand from Patton’s throat and added it to Patton’s efforts on their cocks.

Patton arched and cried out beneath him, nails digging painfully into Deceit’s back as he came, tears streaming down his face as his chest heaved. Deceit chased his own release in earnest, no longer having to worry about comforting the fucked out side beneath him. Patton whimpered and hiccupped as his body burned with overstimulation, but it didn’t take Deceit long, and soon he was drawing in a sharp, hissing breath and biting down on Patton’s shoulder as he released, both inside and onto his new lover, marking him. Patton pulled Deceit into a desperate kiss as the thrusts slowed and Deceit came down from the orgasmic high.

Deceit gave a few slow, deep thrusts, making a point—to Patton or himself he wasn’t sure. He then pulled out and let Patton curl around him, getting comfortable on his back. He cupped Patton’s face and kissed away the tears, “How many of these are happy?”

Patton blushed, wiping his eyes, “I um… just cry when I feel… you know.”

“Good?”

Patton nodded, nuzzling his face against Deceit’s chest, “Please say we can stay like this for a while.”

“As long as you want, sweetheart,” Deceit purred, stroking Patton’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
